Origin of the Gunslinger
by BlueBlue930
Summary: "Daniel Thompson is dead, call me..Gunslinger"  The Origin story of Daniel Thompson. Trainined by the Punisher,out for vengence,if you're a crook..run,My 1st Marvel Story,I only own my charecters,Rated M in later chapters,Punisher belongs to Marvel
1. Death,rage,and new life

Origin of the Gunslinger

Daniel Thompson walked home after a day with his friends. His dark skin matched the tone of night His white shirt seemed to be floating since he was wearing black pants and black boots. He walked up to his house as a man walked out. He was tall and bulky. He had a shaved head and green eyes. He was dressed in a black sweat suit which seemed to be dark with something. His dark boots thumped down the street as he ran away. Daniel looked after him and he walked into the house. When he walked in, he started to scream

"AH, AH, AH, AH, AHHHHHHHHHH"

On the floor were the bloody corpses of his parents. They'd been stabbed to death over the course of a few hours. He ran outside into the street

"HELP, HELP"

He tried to stumble back into the house but he collapsed in the door frame. He knew something before he blacked out, he'd seen the man who'd done this. He'd seen his face

"Never forget" he thought "Never forget"

0o0o0o0o0

A few days later, Daniel was living in a foster home. He'd been going to the police station every week to check on the investigation. One day, he walked in and up to the head police officer. Before he got there, he saw the man who'd killed his parents walking out. The man turned and locked eyes with Daniel. He knew who the boy was and he smiled an evil smile before he left.

"What…what was that? You're letting him go?"

"Sorry Daniel, there wasn't enough evidence"

"BULL" he yelled "THAT MAN DESTROYED EVERYTHING TO ME. NOW GO AND KILL HIM"

"Well, that's the other thing Daniel. We…we're stopping the investigation. No evidence, no witnesses, sadly…no justice"

Daniel stumbled back, putting his hands on his head

"NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Daniel turned and ran out of the office. He sprinted to his home and packed his backpack. He quickly wrote a note for the parents and he slammed the door on his way out

"If the police can't give me justice, I'll get it myself"

Then, he set out on his mission of revenge. And he'd never become normal again

0o0o0o0o0o0

Justice was NEVER fair. Daniel was 5 years old, homeless, hungry and living on the streets. He was sneaking around, trying to find something to eat. He was about to snag an apple when a hand grabbed his wrist. Daniel looked up to see a gun pointed dead on at his face. Daniel stared down the barrel of the gun, unafraid. There was a long pause and the gun was pulled away from his face. He looked up and saw a tall man standing there. He had black hair and hard brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with a skull on it. He also had black pants, black boots, and a long black coat. He saw there were guns and weapons all around his body.

"Oh, you're just a boy" the man said "I thought you were a piece of villainous scum"

"No, those are the people I want to destroy. They…they've always destroyed my lives"

The man looked at Daniel for a second and extended a hand "I am the Punisher. And you're?"

"Daniel Thompson" he said, taking his hand and shaking it

"Do you live around here?"

"No" Daniel said, shaking his head "I don't live anywhere. My parents were murdered and the STUPID police force won't do anything to the man who killed them. All I want, no, what I NEED is to make him pay"

The Punisher almost smiled at this comment.

"Very well" he said "Since you obviously don't have any stealth or skills, I should train you"

"What really? Ok then"

"Come on, we have MUCH work to do"

Daniel nodded and followed the Punisher down into a secluded area in the woods. And like that, his training had begun


	2. Training and sweet revenge

Origin of the Gunslinger Chapter 2

Daniel had been training under the Punisher for 8 years. He was 13 years old and after years of training, his arms, chest, and legs had become toned. He had adapted to wearing black clothes because at night, he could blend into the night and excel in sneak attacks. He'd learned every form of Martial Arts there was. One day, Punisher walked up to Daniel, who was practicing his fighting on training dummies. He kicked the dummy down and trapped his neck in between his ankles and he spun to the left, snapping its neck. He quickly jumped up and kicked another in the face, which would have crushed its skull in. He was about to attack another, but he saw the Punisher standing there. Daniel straightened up and tried to control his breathing

"At ease" Punisher said

Daniel bent over for a second. Punisher looked around and saw that Daniel had been busy. He'd decapitated many of the dummies, and used hand to hand combat on many more.

"Well done" he said, clapping

"Thank you sir" Daniel said

"Have you thought of what you wanted to specialize in?" he asked

Daniel looked like he wanted to say something but instead he shook his head "No, I don't"

Punisher looked suspicious but he nodded "Fine then. We'll continue your training tomorrow"

Daniel nodded and left to turn in for the night

0o0o0o0o0o0

That very night, Punisher heard what sounded like gunfire but it wasn't coming toward him, it was coming away from him. He stood up and took one of his guns. He loaded it and snuck out towards the gunfire. He saw that his advanced targets were active and moving so fast, only he could shoot those dead on. There, holding two of the biggest and most difficult guns a person could use; was Daniel. The targets were going as fast as they could and Daniel was shooting at them. When they stopped, each of the targets had one big hole in the dead center. Daniel smiled a smug smile as he saw his work. He turned and then saw the Punisher standing there. He gulped and looked down at the guns which were still in his hands

"Amazing" Punisher said "I've never seen someone so young shoot with such skill"

"I've been training" Daniel said "I…I love these things"

"Why didn't you say you wanted to excel in weapons?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess I wanted to become an excellent weapons expert on my own"

"Well, you're good with a gun but to be a REAL weapons expert you'll have to learn to use many different weapons"

"Ok, I'm ready to learn"

"Then let's begin"

0o0o0o0o0

After a few more years, Daniel had become a powerful fighter. He had exceled in weapons and knew how to make anything a weapon. He had multiple guns and knives in his possession. He was finally ready to go out on his own. Punisher insisted that he stayed and trained more but Daniel knew it was time for him to go. He'd said good bye and that he hoped he'd see the Punisher again. Daniel was in a black tank top, black pants, a long black coat, and black boots. He had hidden knives in his jacket and a hidden dagger in each of his boots. There were two high power blasters in scabbards on either side of him and a bunch of guns on straps going over each side of his body, the kind that people usually put grenades on. His first plan was to hunt down the man who'd ruined everything for him. He tracked down a street thug who was said to know anything about crooks

The man was leaning against a metal wall under a spot light. He looked like he'd evolved from a rat. He had a pointy nose and beady eyes. He also had a sleazy smile and had obviously stolen a set of clothes from some person. Daniel walked up to the man and the guy looked at him

"I hear you know how to find a person"

"I've been said to 'ave done that. What you want to know kid?"

Daniel ignored the 'kid' comment "Patrick…Finnegan"

The man's eyes widened "Shark man? You want Shark man?"

"Tell me where he is or I'll pull your throat out" Daniel threatened

"The Shark man likes to go a smokin' in the old abandoned warehouse. The one by the bay, number 1152"

"Good, don't tell ANYONE about me being here, got it?"

Daniel turned and started to walk away

"Go, run little black man" the guy yelled after Daniel

Daniel stopped dead in his tracks and his fists clenched. Suddenly, the man was being pushed up against the wall by an angry Daniel

"If there's one thing I hate more than crooks, its racist crooks"

"No, no I didn't…I"

The man never finished his lie. Daniel pushed a gun under the lower part of the man's jaw and pulled the trigger. A big piece of the man's brain shot into the air and slid down the wall, leaving a long blood trail. Daniel stepped back and let the man's body drop. The man's head hit the metal floor with a 'thunk' that would have made anyone want to throw up. Daniel on the other hand, looked at the dead body with no remorse. He turned around again and walked toward the port.

0o0o0o0o0

Patrick "Shark man" Finnegan was smoking a cigar in his favorite warehouse. He looked about the same as he did 13 years ago. With a shaved head, black sweat suit, and green eyes. He heard a 'clank' and he looked around but saw nothing. The one light in the room went off and when it came back on, an African American 18 year old was standing there. Shark Man looked at the boy, who seemed to be fighting extreme anger

"Who the hell are you?" Shark Man asked

"Oh you don't remember me asshole?" the boy said

"Wait…wait…Thompson? Little Danny? Oh my god" he laughed

"What the hell's so funny?"

"You REALLY came out here? To what? Kill me? How do YOU think you'll kill ME?"

"Like this" Daniel said, shooting Shark man in the face

Shark Man stumbled back and Daniel walked forward, grabbing a chain that was dangling from the wall

"WHAT THE HELL" Shark Man yelled "YOU SHOT ME YOU DICK!"

"Uh yea, but don't worry. The pain is only beginning"

"But…I"

"Listen to me, dick head. My parents didn't deserve to die but you…"

He kicked up, getting the man under the jaw. Blood started to spill out of Shark Man's mouth

"Uh guh" Shark Man choked

Daniel wrapped the chain around both of his hands. Shark Man spit out teeth on the floor as Daniel wrapped the chain around Shark Man's neck. Shark Man tried to move but Daniel just squeezed tighter. He looked into Shark Man's eyes and saw he was close to death

"Die you son of a bitch" Daniel whispered

Shark Man's eyes clouded and he fell down, dead. Daniel wrapped the chain up and hooked it on the right side by his gun.

0o0o0o0o0

Daniel was VERY close to being arrested. He hadn't left; he stayed to face the music of the kill. The police followed up on Shark Man's past and saw he was a wanted fugitive. Daniel was cleared for the murder

"Thanks young man" a police man said "What's your name?"

"I know him" another said "It's Daniel Thompson"

Daniel shook his head "No. Daniel Thompson is dead. Call me…Gunslinger"

And with that Daniel, or Gunslinger, turned and walked away. His new life as a hero had just started


	3. Murder Party

Origin of the Gunslinger Chapter 3

The church was a place of worship. At least it usually is, but tonight it was the center of an alcohol trade. A man had brought a girl along and the men took turns beating her. When they allowed her to leave, they shoved her down the stairs outside. The girl landed inches from the street and she got up and ran away. The men returned to the church and got ready to drink more. One guy, a big red headed man, locked the doors so no one could get in and went with his friends.

"Hey, hey boys. This's fun huh"

The man hiccupped "Yea, it was fun when beated up that pretty lady" he said, drunkly

"You mean the bitch" another said

"Hey…hey…YOU'RE RIGHT!"

All the men laughed but then they heard a 'BANG…BANG'. The guys looked around but saw nothing. Then suddenly, they heard one more 'BANG' and the doors flew open to reveal an African American 18 year old. The 18 year old cracked his neck and took out two weapons.

"Illegal alcohol, breaking and entering, beating a woman, and attempted murder" he said, shaking his head "This is just sad"

"Hey look boys" one guy said "It's *hick* Simba"

The guys laughed and the boy rolled his eyes

"Really? Since I'm African American you call me Simba? Man, you guys are fucking dumber than I thought"

"Oooooh, the African thinks we're dub" one said

The boy rolled his eyes

"Man I'm gonna enjoy this" he muttered to himself

He walked toward the drunkards with his blasters

"K stupids, here's the deal. You may have heard of me. I'm the Gunslinger and my job is to kill assholes like you all. Now, who wants to die first?"

One man threw a bottle at Gunslinger but he just shot it down. Gunslinger smiled

"I guess you then"

The man rushed toward Gunslinger. Gunslinger shot him in the face and stabbed him through the head, killing him instantly. Two others rushed at him but their bodies were riddled with bullets. Gunslinger put the guns away, and launched a dagger and it caught the man it the center of his brain which made him drop back. The red headed guy rushed at Gunslinger. He swung a fist down at Gunslinger but Gunslinger blocked with one of his arms. Gunslinger reached up and got the man's thick neck. With two swift turns, he twisted the man's neck to the right and to the left. The man dropped down and Gunslinger jumped and kicked another in the face, shattering the man's skull. One more rushed at him but Gunslinger got behind him and twisted the man's arms behind his back. The man fell and Gunslinger stomped on his back, severing the man's spine. Then, he brought out a chain and strangled the man to death. The last man stumbled toward Gunslinger but Gunslinger kicked him on the side of the face with such force his head caved in. Gunslinger flipped and landed in the middle of the carnage

"Any more?"

But everyone had been murdered by this killing machine

"I thought not" Gunslinger said as he went thought the men's wallets. In all he had over $50 when he left the church. He saluted the church before leaving into the night

0o0o0o0o0

"Eight dead in a church. Unbelievable"

The story of the church slayings had come out the day after. Some people were worried, but some were happy that there was someone to hold up justice

"Man" one person said "this guy is aweeeesome"

"Yea, he shot one dude in the face!" one said

"Hecks yea. He's so bad ass!"

"Mhm. Luckily for us we've got a person to serve up justice"

"Or just kill bad guys"

"Mm, I guess"

0o0o0o0o0

Gunslinger didn't have a 'home' but he had a hang out spot. There, he planned his next attack and ate the food he'd been able to get. He had been able to get a hand on local crime families and he was choosing the sickest of them all. He wanted to take out the REALLY dangerous people before taking out the rest. His victim was chosen and his weapons were ready. It was time to go hunting

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was an expensive house by all means, but that house had been bought with the blood of others so to speak. An elderly crime lord was having a few close people over. Each person had killed their share of people, so they were all on the Gunslinger's list of people to kill. The guests were in the dining room as the crime lord was walked in by fellow workers

"Ciao i miei amici" he said, which meant 'hello my friends' in Italian

"Hello my lord" a glamorous woman said as he sat down

"Ora facciamo mangiare" he said, which meant 'Now let us eat'

As they were about to eat, a loud 'BANG' was heard and the lord's head feel into his soup

"MY LORD" everyone yelled

Then, an African American 18 year old jumped down from a balcony onto the table

"Porca puttana, è il Gunslinger" one said

"If that meant that you know who I am you're right. Now, stand still" he said, bringing out his blasters

The people panicked and tried to run but they each got a shot in the brain. One man gulped and looked for a way out. He found one and dashed out of the house

"COWARD" one guy yelled "COME BACK AND DIE WITH…"

Then the Gunslinger shot him as well. Gunslinger broke one lady's neck as she tried to stab him. He also kicked a man in the face full force before he shot him. He looked around for witnesses and saw one glamorous lady trying to go. He walked over and trained a gun in her face

"P…Please sir, spare me"

"And why should i?" he asked putting the gun against her forehead

"I…I could make you VERY wealthy. Very, very wealthy indeed"

"I don't make deals with crooks" he said, moving the gun so the bullet would go through her brain

"I'm…I'm no crook" she lied

"Other than having an affair with wrinkle face" he said indicating to the crime lord "and killing over ten people and assisting the murders of many more. I think that makes you a crook"

"But…please. I'm a woman. You wouldn't shoot a woman would you?"

"Try me" he said, pressing the gun further

"Well, my friend will avenge me if you do"

"Wait…WHAT friend"

The lady smiled smugly "Why he just left, or did you not notice"

Gunslinger pressed the gun in even more

"Don't…test…me" he said through his teeth

"Or what?"

"I'll do worse than shoot you" he said, getting ready to shoot the gun

"Ok, ok. He MAY be at the factory he owns. It's small, a little ways from the peer. Number…oh? Oh right, number 7935"

"Good, anything else?"

"If you let me live, I'll rock your world"

"Uh thanks but no thanks"

"No really" she said, unbuttoning her shirt "I'll sabotage you"

"Put your shirt back on you slut" Gunslinger yelled

The lady was about to take his hand but he shot her point blank. She dropped back and the Gunslinger shuddered

"Ick, hope THAT never happens again"

He loaded his guns and walked to the factory, to take out the survivor


	4. Warehouse Carnage

Origin of the Gunslinger (Chapter 4)

The warehouse was a large, dangerous place that could get to be over 200 degrees on a good day. It had a large red floor but it wasn't the color, it was the heat. The floor was used to melt unwanted items and unwanted workers. There were spinning blades in one area of the warehouse and if a single piece of flesh touched it, it'd be hacked off. The rail blocking the people from a fiery grave looked fragile as Gunslinger dropped in from the ceiling. He'd used his chain whip to propel down from the ceiling to the upper level. He pulled the chain down with one quick yank and curled it up by his right blaster. He took out two of his guns and held them in front of him.

Then, two men rushed out and ran at him

"Big mistake" Gunslinger said

He shot one in the face as the other rushed past him. He put the gun over his head, by his neck, and shot behind him. It caught the man full on in the chest. Another man stepped into view and he knew it was the man who'd escaped. The guy had sandy brown hair and brown hair. He wore a nice suit since he'd come from the party. He had some blood on his white dress shirt but Gunslinger didn't know if it was from the murder party or something else

"Well, well" he said, sounding impressed "The Gunslinger, and right at my front door"

"Shut up freak wad" Gunslinger said "NO ONE escapes the Gunslinger's vengeance"

"Then I'm the first" he said, pretending to be shocked "Well that's something"

"God will you shut up" Gunslinger said, face palming himself for a second

"Why? You never seem to so why should i?"

"Well it doesn't matter" Gunslinger shrugged "You'll be dead in a few seconds anyway"

And with that he rushed at the man and tried to stab him. The man, however, bent Gunslinger's arm down and the knife missed. Gunslinger, instead of resorting to more weapons, kicked and punched at the guy. Once again, he was blocked and Gunslinger pushed forward.

"Who the hell are you?" Gunslinger asked

"Robert Martin" he said "Master fighter. You REALLY thought you were the only master fighter around here?"

Gunslinger quickly noticed that he was being baited toward the spinning blades. He was about to break away but he was forced to turn around so he was getting closer to them. Robert grabbed Gunslinger's neck and forced him closer

"This will be the day" Robert said "That I, Robert Martin, killed the Gunslinger"

Gunslinger was so close to the blades that a tiny piece of his hair was chopped off

"I DON'T THINK SO FUCKER" he yelled

In one swift motion he swiped Robert's leg from out of him. Robert fell forward but Gunslinger caught his wrist. He was about to thank him, thinking he'd become merciful, but then, Gunslinger held Robert's left wrist toward the blades.

At first it was cut a little by the blades but then Gunslinger pressed it in and the left hand disappeared into the blades

"AH, AH MY FUCKING HAND. YOU…YOU ASSHOLE. YOU…FUCKING… ASSHOLE" Robert yelled in pain

Gunslinger about to press in more but he was stopped by sirens. As he listened, Robert elbowed him and ran away, his left hand still bleeding from the stub. Gunslinger tried to follow him but the police came in.

"Sorry Gunslinger but the chief wants to talk to you"

"Hm, there's no way of getting out is there?"

"Afraid not"

"Damn"

Gunslinger reluctantly followed the police officer out of the building. For the first time ever, a person had gotten away from the Gunslinger

0o0o0o0o0

"Really Daniel REALLY?"

The cop was talking to Gunslinger as he leaned up against the police car. The blades had been stopped and the hand had been recovered. Surprisingly, the hand hadn't been completely destroyed and only had some cuts on it. It'd never be used again that was for sure. Gunslinger was holding the hand, which was pale white, and occasionally tossed it up and caught it.

"This is an important business man and you CHOPPED HIS LEFT HAND OFF!"

"It sounds criminal when you say it like that" Gunslinger said, catching the hand as he tossed it

"It COULD be considered criminal. But since you've helped the police AND S.H.I.E.L.D many times, you'll be cleared"

"Good cause I could kill you when you sleep, you know"

The cop laughed "You're…you're kidding…right?"

Gunslinger had a long pause "yea sure"

0o0o0o0o0

Robert had been found by his workers. He was losing blood fast and they'd gotten him to a safe house. One of his workers had gotten a large metal hook and was attaching it to Robert's left stump.

"Grrr. The Gunslinger will pay. He took my hand, that little fuck will pay for this"

"Uh, yea sir" the others said

"O…k sir, it's done" the worker said

Robert held up his left arm which now had a metal hook attached to it. The hook was bronze and sharp enough to kill. He examined the hook with deadly desire.

"Man I'd LOVE to use this on the Gunslinger. Just to THANK HIM for his KINDNESS"

"Really? But I thought you hated him"

Robert stared at the guy and in one spilt second stabbed him through the throat with the hook. The man's body dropped to the ground

"SIR" the others yelled

"Sir" one of them said "You've never killed a person before. Why now?"

"Because that fucking Gunslinger thinks he's the only killing machine around here. He took a piece of me and now I'm going to take something of his back…his life"

He examined his bloody hook with the hope that soon, it'd be the Gunslinger's blood on his hand and hook


	5. Sandy & Mark

Origin of the Gunslinger (Chapter 5)

Gunslinger was patrolling the rooftops one night. It was dark so every logical person would be in bed or of the streets. A scream was heard in the distance, so the Gunslinger rushed toward it. A young woman was being held up against a wall by a thug with long greasy hair. He held up a fist, about to hit the woman but the Gunslinger's chain wrapped around the thug's arm. The thug looked back in shock as the Gunslinger walked up, grabbing back his chain as he got closer. The thug let the girl go when the Gunslinger shook the chain, which made him arm drop. The girl looked at the Gunslinger with scared eyes. The Gunslinger made a "you, leave" sign. She quickly ran behind him as he walked over and held the thug up.

"Uh…uh hey Gunslinger" the thug said nervously "So, uh, listen you know how you usually kill crooks. Can you, uh, give me a break?"

"You attacked me while my back was turned you ass" the girl crossly said to the thug

"I DON'T like when a creep like you gets a 'break'. So, yea not a chance" Gunslinger said

And with that, the thug was shot in the chest and he dropped to the ground. Gunslinger turned to the girl who was looking at the dead body of the thug.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yea…yea I'm ok. Never seen a dead body before. You see this every day?"

"More or less" Gunslinger shrugged

Now that the commotion was over, the Gunslinger had a good view of the girl. She was the same age as him, maybe a year younger. She was African American like him. She had chocolate brown hair and Carmel colored skin. She also had large, intelligent brown eyes and freckles that were barley visible. She wore a dark red sweater over a white tank top. She also had on black pants and dark blue boots. Suddenly, she held her side in pain. Gunslinger reached out and helped her stand up

"Hey, hey don't die on me" he joked

The girl stood up and sighed "I'm ok. I think he may have hurt me more than I thought"

"Ok, come with me. I'll help you out"

The girl nodded and the Gunslinger helped her get to a safe area

0o0o0o0o0

There was a small house hidden in the Newport woods. It was one of the many safe houses the Gunslinger had. He helped the girl in and to a couch. He quickly checked to make sure she was ok. After he told her she was ok, she sighed in relief

"Great. I was worried that the Gunslinger actually lost a person he was trying to save" she joked

"I've lost people before" he said sadly

The girl's eyes widened "Oh crap. I'm…I'm sorry"

"It's ok. Sadly, that's one of the things about being a hero. You can't save them all"

"Well, you saved me" she smiled

"Your parents must be happy"

"My mom's somewhere in France and my dad left a few years ago" she said like she didn't care

"Oh…sorry"

"It's cool. What about your parents"

Gunslinger looked down and fought back tears

"My parents have been dead for 13 years. They were murdered and ever since then, I've made it my mission to destroy all the criminals of Newport"

The girl looked at him sadly "I really feel bad for you"

Gunslinger nodded "Thanks"

The girl put out her hand "I'm Sandy. Sandy Duncan"

Gunslinger took her hand "Daniel Thompson but I prefer to be called 'the Gunslinger'"

"I should probably go but, I'll see you later, K?"

Gunslinger nodded "That sounds cool. I'll see you soon"

Sandy smiled and walked herself out. Gunslinger looked after her

"Now THAT'S a girl" he said

0o0o0o0o0

Robert had gotten a group of followers to help start his plan. The small group made their way to an abandoned alley. Two of the men were holding a man between them as he struggled to get away. They got to the very end of the alley and the man was thrown at the wall. Robert walked up so he was in the man's line of sight. He held up a cigar, which was attached to his bronze claw, and took a quick puff.

"Now" he said "Are you ready to tell me what I want or do we need to use force"

"Never" the man snapped "I'll NEVER help you kill the Gunslinger"

Robert chuckled and blew some smoke in the man's face

"I'm not asking you to KILL him, I'm just asking for you to give me INFO about him"

"Either way, I won't help you Claw Hand" the man taunted

"Ha, Ha 'Claw Hand'. That's funny boss" one of the workers said

Robert glared at the worker and shook his head. Then, he turned back to the man.

"Get this through your head. That little son of a bitch took my hand and now all I want, is vengeance"

"Well I'm not helping you"

Robert shrugged, taking his cigar off his hook and smashing it on the floor "Very well"

And with that, he stabbed the man with his hook. The man gurgled on his own blood, fell, and hit his head on a wall. Robert turned to the others

"We'll have to find the Gunslinger another way. Come on"

He walked up a little but the others didn't want to go

"COME ON" Robert yelled

The workers looked at each other and followed their boss

0o0o0o0o0

An unwanted 'guest' dropped by one of the Gunslinger's safe houses. His name was Mark Roberts and he was the same age as the Gunslinger. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. The reason he was an unwanted 'guest' to the Gunslinger was because he was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He wore an S.H.I.E.L.D uniform as he walked to the secret elevator that led to the Gunslinger's secret weapons room. The Gunslinger was training a gun at a target. He was looking through a targeter on the top of the gun. Mark walked in and looked at all the weapons

"Oh my god, you are a dangerous person"

"I'll take that as a complement" Gunslinger said, not looking up

Mark walked in further and got to a desk by the Gunslinger's best guns. On the table, in a jar of water, was a hand

"OH DEAR GOD" he said in fear "FUCK MAN. YOU KEPT THAT THING!"

"Uh yea, see it in the jar" Gunslinger said, shooting the target dead on multiple times

"Why the hell did you keep that?"

"Spoil of war" he said, reloading his gun

"Yea but…I mean…it's a HAND"

"And you're getting on my nerves. Now, what're you doing here other than to bitch about me keeping that hand" he said, getting up with the gun in his right hand

Mark sighed "Well mostly…"

"I'm NOT joining S.H.I.E.L.D. How many times do I have to say it?" Gunslinger groaned

"Look commander Fury wants you in our ranks"

"Well tell him no. I'll join S.H.I.E.L.D when my eyes are scooped out and my body is lit on fire"

"Ok extreme. Look Daniel, if you join you can still do your work the way you like"

"Oh really? That's a load of crap and I know what you REALLY want. You want to use me for your own advantage, and if I don't surrender to Nick Fury you'll lock me up like the Hulk"

"That's different. Come on Daniel. Don't think about doing this for S.H.I.E.L.D, think about doing this for a friend"

Daniel sighed and shook his head "Sorry Mark, but I'll never work for them. Are you worried that Fury will kill you for screwing this up?"

"Com…Commander Fury would never do that"

"Yea, keep telling yourself that. Now, get OUT of my weapons room"

"But I…"

Gunslinger raised the gun toward Mark "Get OUT" he said sternly

"Ok, ok I'm out" Mark said, quickly leaving

Daniel walked to the desk and picked up the jar, looking at the hand float. Daniel sighed, put the jar down and went to practice more

0o0o0o0o0

Mark walked into the main area of the S.H.I.E.L.D airship. Nick Fury was standing there and he turned around. He was in his normal commander outfit and had an eye patch on his eye.

"He didn't agree did he?"

"Um, no"

Fury sighed "Well we have more problems than the Gunslinger"

"Like what Commander Fury?"

"A new killer that's been causing trouble. The strangest thing is that he has a claw on his left hand"

"Who is he?"

"His name is Robert Martin. He's codenamed 'Claw'"

"What'll we do sir?"

"For now nothing. Hopefully he'll either stop killing or be killed by the Gunslinger. We also have two other heroes that are denying S.H.I.E.L.D's request to join. Two friends who formed this crime fighting team, but sooner or later they'll HAVE to join us. Now go and get to work"

Mark nodded "Yes sir"

He turned and left the room. Nick Fury turned and looked out the huge window and looked at Newport in the distance


	6. Claw's Plan

Origin of the Gunslinger Chapter 6

Gunslinger walked to his armory and felt a person behind him. He spun around and pointed a gun at the person. It was Mark

"HOLY CRAP DAN IT'S ME" he yelled

Daniel sighed but didn't lower the gun

"Do you know how close I was to shooting you?"

"Uh yea I'm looking down the barrel of a gun which is pointed at my face, I think I realize it"

"Good" he said, putting the gun down by his side and went to the armory with Mark following. For once Mark was out of his uniform, he wore a long sleeved shirt and brown pants with black shoes.

"Ok what's Nick Fury want now?"

"For once nothing. It's what I want"

"And what do YOU want" Gunslinger said

"You know what it is"

Gunslinger looked at Mark and sighed

"I took it for a good reason Mark"

"Whatever Daniel, the man who was killed was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, so it's S.H.I.E.L.D property"

"Well it's in one of MY safe houses, so it's MY property now"

Mark looked behind him and saw what he was looking for. He quickly walked past the Gunslinger and walked to it.

"Hey, hey, hey dick mouth, that's mine!" Gunslinger said as he turned toward Mark

Mark walked up to a long black device. It was slick black and had a button on the top. Mark almost pressed the button but his wrist was caught by the Gunslinger

"Don't do that" he said, almost scared

Mark gulped and took his wrist back "What'll happen?"

"Let's just say that Newport would be kaput"

"Uh, never mind you can keep it"

Then, a large bang was heard outside and the Gunslinger grabbed his guns and mark followed him

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two large ambulances were in the area by the church. Two people were being loaded into each one. One was dead, one was barely alive. The guy was spitting out blood so it wouldn't get caught in his mouth. Gunslinger walked up to the survivor and Mark followed. He looked over and nudged the Gunslinger. Gunslinger stopped, looked over and saw Sandy walking over

"What're you doing here?" he asked Sandy

"I heard about this and rushed over"

"Well stay with the S.H.I.E.L.D stooge while I check with the victim"

"Fuck off Daniel" Mark said

The Gunslinger walked to the victim as Sandy punched Mark in the arm

The man was covered in blood and he was barely breathing. His outfit was covered in the dark red liquid and his back was twisted. As Daniel walked over, he bumped into a man

"Geez, will you look where you're…"

Then the man turned around and Gunslinger saw that it was the Punisher

"Well, well. If it isn't my student, the living weapon"

The Gunslinger rolled his eyes "Oh ha, ha very funny. What're you doing here?"

Punisher sighed "Robert Martin is on my list of people to kill"

"Who…oh right that fucking asshole that actually got away from me"

Punisher nodded "He's adapted the nickname 'claw' and he's been murdering countless people. The survivor may know why"

"Well let's go and check"

The two turned and walked toward the survivor in the ambulance

0o0o0o0o0o0

The man was lying in the stretcher. The Punisher and the Gunslinger walked up to him. Due to the Punisher's rough appearance, he started to freak out a little

"See what you do to people" Gunslinger joked to the Punisher

Punisher rolled his eyes and pushed Gunslinger's face aside. Then he turned to the man

"It's ok. I won't hurt you, unless you're on my kill list"

"Or mine" the Gunslinger said

"Uh…*cough* no"

"Fine then. What did the Claw Say?"

"Basically that he wants to kill you for chopping of his hand and making him look stupid. He also said that he knows you have that S.H.I.E.L.D bomb and that if you want the killing to stop, you'll bring it to him. In that large building in the middle of town"

Gunslinger's eyes widened and he turned and stomped away. Punisher nodded to the man and walked after the Gunslinger

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mark and Sandy walked up to the punisher and Gunslinger.

"What happened" Mark asked

"He wants the bomb. That clawed asshole wants the bomb"

"MY bomb" Mark said "That…DICK"

"I don't think he just wants that bomb. It may be a trap" Sandy said

"The girl's right" the Punisher said "we know how much he hates you Daniel. He may just want to kill you"

"Well I can take him. And if Frank comes with me, I'll be fine"

"Well…that MAY work. And I can get some S.H.I.E.L.D clearance and can help more" Mark said

Sandy shook her head angrily and walked away

"What's she doing?" Gunslinger said, following her

"Ok" Mark said "Awkward"

"Very" the Punisher agreed

0o0o0o0o0

The Gunslinger ran after Sandy, who was trying to get away from him. Sandy walked up a few of the stairs and Gunslinger stopped on the bottom

"It's not like I have a choice"

Sandy stopped but didn't turn around

"I HAVE to do this Sandy, it's my job"

Sandy turned around sharply. Gunslinger noticed that she was holding back tears

"You know what? NO. No you DON'T have to do this. Don't you get it, he wants to kill you. He'll do whatever it takes"

"Oh, then what should I do? Stand by while he slaughters more innocent people? Is THAT what you want me to be?"

"I just wish you had a job where you didn't have to KILL all the time…"

"Well to bad" he snapped "I DO have a job like that"

"When will it end? When will YOU end? When you die!"

"This is MY problem; I don't need to be told what to do"

"WELL YOU'RE MAKING A FUCKING STUPID MISTAKE" Sandy yelled

They were both silent for a minute. Then the gunslinger turned away

"I have to do this. If you follow me, you'll be killed by brutes. I'm…I'm sorry"

And with that, he ran off and used his chain whip to get away

"DANIEL. DON'T IGNORE ME…fuck" Sandy said

0o0o0o0o0o0

Punisher had told the Gunslinger that he'd have to wrap a few things up, I.E kill someone, before he'd make it to the building. Mark wasn't there either much to the Gunslinger's annoyance

"God damn it Mark. After this is done, I'm gonna kill you" he ranted to himself

In the end, he decided to just go himself. Even though he knew it was dangerous but this 'claw' needed to be brought out now. He held the bomb in his hand as he walked in

0o0o0o0o0o0

The place wasn't a normal place. It had no furniture, no windows and a ledge with a stairway leading up. The whole room had a dark red glow all around. The Gunslinger stepped in and a bunch of men came in and on the upper level, Claw came out. He was twisting the bronze hook murderously as he looked at the Gunslinger

"Well, if it ain't the Gunslinger. Back to chop off another one of my hands you son of a bitch?"

"It's on my list" Gunslinger said nonchalantly

Claw sighed "God I want to kill you so badly. Now the bomb, give it to me"

"Hm, let me think…nope"

Claw smiled and tapped his claw

"Did you REALLY think I didn't have a backup plan?"

Suddenly, two chairs were brought out. One each of them was a person tied to the chair. One had Sandy and the other had Mark

"Holy SHIT" Gunslinger yelled

"Yes Gunslinger, I'm ALWAYS a step ahead of you"

"Except when I cut your hand off asshole" the Gunslinger angrily said

Claw held a gun in his right hand and held it up to Mark's head, then Sandy's

"Which person do you want to lose Gunslinger? Take your pick"

While everyone was distracted, Mark slipped a switch blade out and worked on the ropes

"Now" Claw said "give…me…the bomb. NOW!"

The Gunslinger hesitated but he looked at Sandy and she shook her head. He looked at the bomb and sighed. Then, he tossed the bomb up to him

"Now" Claw said after catching the bomb "Kill him"

"WHAT! Oh you fucking DICK. I helped you, why kill me?"

"Basically because I hate you"

Before the Gunslinger could whip out his guns, someone hit claw and knocked him forward a bit. It was Mark! The Gunslinger took the distraction to whip out his guns and shot the person nearest to him. He put a foot on the dead body and shot the next man. Another person ran up and the Gunslinger whipped his guns around and shot him. He saw Mark try to hit Claw again but then Mark was shot in the stomach. Claw grabbed Sandy and the bomb and ran out. Gunslinger was about to follow but he heard a shaky breath and saw Mark on the ground, his stomach red with his blood.


	7. The Final Fight

Origin of the Gunslinger Chapter 7

"No. No crap no. MARK. Don't you die on me you asshole"

Mark took some shaky breaths

"Dan…if he sets off that bomb, we'll all die"

"I know I know"

"Go…it's all up to…you now"

"I'm not going to leave you fucker" Gunslinger said, trying not to show emotion

"You…have to. Don't worry…S.H…S.H.I.E.L.D agents are on their way here…it's all…up…to…you"

As he said that, S.H.I.E.L.D agents came through. Because he didn't want to face them, Gunslinger agreed to go. Before he left, he turned to Mark

"Do something smart and stay alive for me ok?"

Mark slowly nodded "It hurts" he muttered, crying a little

"I know, but it'll get better. I promise"

And with that, the Gunslinger ran after Claw

0o0o0o0o0

There was an elevator which could lead to the top. The Gunslinger got in it and noticed the latch on the top was wide open. He thought that was strange but the doors closed before he could go. About half way up, he heard a loud scraping sound and he looked up to see another elevator car rushing down toward his.

"An elevator? REALLY!"

He had no time to be shocked so he climbed through the latch in the top. He saw another car heading up and with one motion, he jumped to the car.

But as he was jumping, the strap from the runaway elevator car caught his boot. He was almost pulled down by he grabbed his dagger and cut the wire. He looked down as the runaway car and then at the knife

"Wow, sharp knife"

He jumped into the elevator and rode to the top

0o0o0o0o0

The Gunslinger got to the top as Claw was about to press the button

"CLAW STOP" Gunslinger yelled

Claw turned but kept a hand on the bomb

"And why would I do that?"

"Claw, if that bomb goes off, you, me, AND the city will be destroyed"

"Well, my life will be a small price to pay…"

"Small?" Gunslinger interrupted

Claw continued talking "But knowing that you'll be killed is all I want"

"Are you joking? You'll kill yourself JUST to kill me? Why?"

"BECAUSE. Because you made me look like a fucking idiot"

"Yea I do that a lot"

"And because you took my FUCKING HAND"

"Again with this? Geez, get over it"

"NEVER! I'll NEVER get over it"

"Oh come on. Get over the fact that your dumb old hand was on your wrist and now it's in a jar in my weapons room"

"WHAT! WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH"

"Yea, really livens up the place"

"Why you…"

Then, Claw crammed his hand on the button

"NO!" Gunslinger yelled "YOU IDIOT. YOU FUCKING IDIOT. YOU'VE KILLED US ALL"

"Yes but I want to kill YOU personally"

He launched at the Gunslinger whipping his claw at him in hopes that he'd kill him. The Gunslinger dodged backwards and the claw went over him. After seeing a friend get shot, Daniel was a little shaken. Claw whipped at the Gunslinger's face and cut his cheek. He saw dark blood begin to flow from the cut, it would have been better if he could see the RED in the blood but just knowing that he'd injured the living weapon was enough. The Gunslinger's jacket had come off during the fight and his guns across his chest were thrown off. With the guns gone, Daniel whipped out his blasters but they were hit away just as quickly. He was kicked down and his head dangled over the ledge of the building. Claw held the claw up next to the Gunslinger's neck

"Now…DIE"

"I don't think so" the Gunslinger said, smiling smugly

Then, he whipped out a secret knife and cut the claw off

"NO. MY CLAW…MY HAND…MY…MY…"

Claw got up and staggered around but then the Punisher walked behind him and grabbed his neck

"Now" he said "YOU DIE"

And with that, Claw was flung off the building and toward the concrete below

0o0o0o0o0

"Well that's ONE of my problems solved" the Gunslinger said, putting his weapons back on

"I found the girl, she's downstairs and safe"

"Yea but if we don't turn this bomb off we're all screwed"

The Punisher nodded and the tow walked toward the bomb

"Crap, there's no way to turn it off" Gunslinger said

"And there's no way to defuse it"

"Damn S.H.I.E.L.D bastards" the Gunslinger said, face palming himself

Then, the Gunslinger's eyes popped open

"There's only ONE place where the bomb can blow up safely. The sky"

And with that, he quickly whipped out his chain whip and wrapped the bomb around it. He whipped it around and then threw it into the air. The bomb went far, far up and after a few seconds, it exploded. The Gunslinger had did it right…for once

0o0o0o0o0

S.H.I.E.L.D had done the cleanup and had given the Gunslinger a bunch of dirty looks for destroying their bomb and denying to join them. Sandy walked up to Daniel and smiled

"Thanks…thanks for saving me"

"It's what I do" Gunslinger shrugged

Sandy smiled and leaned in. Daniel did too and was about to kiss her but he stopped, thought for a second, and pulled away

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked

The Gunslinger thought and shook his head

"No matter what we want to happen, I'll always be the Gunslinger. This…this is my destiny, it NEEDS to be done. I'll ALWAYS have enemies that will do ANYTHING to kill me"

Sandy looked down and began to cry a little

"I'm sorry" Daniel said

And with that, he walked away. He just couldn't stay anymore. He walked out and into the night

0o0o0o0o0

(A few days later)

"So, Sandy moved away?"

Mark was all patched up and was able to walk and go back to work. On night he was walking with the Gunslinger

The Gunslinger nodded his head

"Yep, she met someone else I heard"

"I hope so"

"So, you're STILL a hero?"

"ANTI hero. All those heroes are a bunch of goody two shoes. They need more people like me here"

"Uh huh" Mark said slowly "Well, at least there's that now about S.H.I.E.L.D's offer…"

He looked around and the Gunslinger was gone

'DAN, DAN YOU SON OF A BITCH GET BACK HERE"

Mark sighed and walked toward his home

0o0o0o0o0

The Gunslinger was leaning up against a tree branch as Mark walked away. He'd never work for S.H.I.E.L.D, he knew that full well. He heard a scream in the distance and cracked his knuckles

"I love my job" he said to himself as he brought out his chain whip and swung to the problem. The Gunslinger was back and here to stay


	8. Not the End

Origin of the Gunslinger (Chapter 8)

The warehouse was big, with at least three levels in it. Two men who worked there had walked in and been caught by the gang that had been hiding there. One man was held back as the other was put down on a board with a buzz saw on it. His neck was lined up so the blade would slice through it and guarantee a painful death.

"Tell us where the god damn money is" one said

"I told you there isn't any. Please let us go"

"Yea right" he said, turning on the saw "Think again"

"No, no please" the man said struggling

The saw was an inch from the man's neck, but then everyone heard a noise. The saw was pulled back and the man looked up

"Go see what that is"

Four of the gang members nodded and left out the door. A few seconds later, he heard

"Boss, boss it's the fucking Gun…"

But then there was a loud thump and three others followed it. The gang boss snapped the man's neck and his body crumbled. He and the others were going to take their hostage and leave but an African American in black came in. He had weapons all over his body and his eyes were piercing and angry as he looked at them

"Well, well. If it ain't the Gunslinger"

"Good job eagle eye" the Gunslinger said, sarcastically

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hm let's see" he said sarcastically "I'm a vigilante who tracks down and kills scum bags like you and your crew. You just kidnapped two men and by the looks of it, you killed one of them. Also, I found your drug farm. So murder and drugs adds up to a death by the Gunslinger"

"Why you…"

He charged at the Gunslinger but the Gunslinger whipped out a gun from across his chest and shot the man in the chest, killing him instantly. Another ran at him but the gunslinger pulled out two daggers and stabbed the man in the gut. The man bent over and the Gunslinger twirled the other dagger in his other hand and stabbed him in the back. He gurgled and was bent back by his killer and his throat was slit. Two more ran at him but the Gunslinger ducked down and slashed their kneecaps. They toppled over and struck their heads on the floor, still alive. Gunslinger stood up and looked at the man. He put the daggers back into his coat

"Th…thanks man" he stuttered

"For what?" the Gunslinger asked

"Uh, for saving my life"

The Gunslinger nodded "Right. Now beat it, I got work to do. Unless you like blood and brains"

The man didn't have to be asked twice. He quickly ran out of the building. The Gunslinger cracked his knuckles and walked over to the two men who were still alive. One reached up to swing at him but he was stabbed deep in the brain. Gunslinger pulled it out and brought some brain with him. He walked over and grabbed the other man by the hair and dragged him to the buzz saw. The man struggled but the Gunslinger was too strong. He tossed the man down and took off his jacket so he wouldn't get it damaged. He reached down and grabbed the man's neck again. He slammed the man down onto the board and held him down. He switched on the saw and the man's eyes widened in fear.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't split you open like a bagel"

"Fuck off and die you asshole" the man said

Gunslinger kept putting the buzz saw by the man's throat and pulling it away at the last minute

"OK, OK YOU ASSHOLE. EVER SINCE YOU KILLED THAT CLAWED SON OF A BITCH, MORE VILLAINS ARE COMING IN"

He took a breath "Please…please I have a family. With two beautiful little children"

There was a long pause from the Gunslinger

"I don't give a fuck"

And with that he pushed the saw over the man's neck. The man struggled and the Gunslinger gritted his teeth. The man's blood was splattering all over him and after a few seconds, he was dead. The Gunslinger dropped the body and didn't even wipe off the blood which was all over his face and arms. He just took out a dagger and took a spoil of war from a victim

0o0o0o0o0

"Ok Dan. What're you up to?"

Mark Roberts walked into the armory and saw another jar filled with water open

"Ok, what 'spoil of war' did you take this time?" he asked

"Oh, just this"

The Gunslinger held up a large red object and after a few seconds, Mark jumped back. Right in the middle of the Gunslinger's left hand…was a human heart!

"ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Mark yelled

"Come on. Look you can still feel it beating. Want to feel?"

"GET THAT GOD DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME"

The Gunslinger shrugged and dumped the heart in the water jar. He screwed on the lid and put it next to a jar with a hand, and another with an eye

"God…damn. You should be medicated" Mark said, calming down

"Hello, this is justice" he said, indicating to the jars

"No it's the first sign of a psychopath" Mark said, his eyes never leaving the jars

"It's the same to me" the Gunslinger shrugged

Mark rolled his eyes and headed for the door

"Once again S.H.I.E.L.D has given an offer but I'm guessing your answer is no again"

"Yep"

Mark sighed "Fine, we have more problems. I.E this superhero team"

"Oh right, the purple hottie and her…partner" he said, wanting to say something more insulting than 'partner'

"Yep and that 'purple hottie' is even more stubborn than you"

"More stubborn than ME? Hm, I'd like to meet this babe"

"Good luck" Mark chuckled "She's been seen around Thor, god of Thunder"

"…Really?"

"No joke, no lie"

"Hm. Well, no loss for me. Now beat it"

"Gladly" Mark said, leaving

The Gunslinger looked at his newest addition to his 'spoil of war' area

"The fucking God of Thunder…? She must be desperate"


	9. The Gunslinger's Rival

Origin of the Gunslinger (Chapter 9)

The Gunslinger stalked the streets one day and zeroed in one a criminal most famous for drugs, and lots of them. He cornered the man in an alley way and grabbed his chain whip.

"Like you're going to kill me you ass" he said

"Let's see how snarky you are with your voice box hanging out" the Gunslinger threatened

The man smirked and just stood there as the Gunslinger stepped forward

"They're coming for you, you son of a bitch. All these different bad guys want to be the person to kill you. I'm just the first of many to fall but I know that SOMEDAY you'll be dead and bleeding in a fucking sewer

The Gunslinger's face twisted in rage and he dropped the chain whip, pulling out a buff gun and shooting the man in the chest, leaving a huge hole. The man got to his knees and smiled

"The first…of…many…"

With that, he fell on his face. The Gunslinger bent over and picked up his chain whip and put that and the gun away. He looked up and climbed to the top of the building to watch the upcoming damage

0o0o0o0o0

He watched as the police took the body away. He smiled at seeing the reaction to the carnage he'd given. Then, he heard someone say

"Don't move. Turn around slowly"

He smiled slyly, put up his hands and slowly turned around and saw a boy in a black outfit and a girl in a purple one.

"So" the Gunslinger said "I finally get to meet you two"

"Um…who are you" the boy in black asked

"…Really? You don't know who I AM? I'm the Gunslinger, smart guy"

"Oooooh…never heard of you"

The Gunslinger face palmed himself. Why this guy was a super hero, he'll NEVER know

"So, YOU'RE the one who's been killing all these people" the girl in purple asked

"Guilty as charged" he said, taking a bow

"You're a nut job you know that"

"I'm going to call that a compliment and just forget it"

"Yea, do that" the boy in black said

"Well…not that this isn't 'fun' but…"

And with that the Gunslinger whipped out the chain and whipped away. He looked back after the two heroes and smiled smugly. He pulled out a large gun and pretended to shoot the two of them. He saw the girl in purple fighting back anger and the boy in black frowning at him. He twirled the gun and put it away. Then, he whipped out of sight.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Gunslinger walked through the city one day as he walked from a fresh kill. He cleaned a dagger when he heard

"Still killing the wrong way I see"

His eyes widened in shock and he dropped the dagger. He turned and saw a boy about his age standing there. He had brown hair and golden-brown eyes. He also had a scar across his face. He had long range weapons on his body. He wore black clothes over his white skin. He wore a smug smile as the Gunslinger frowned angrily.

"Obsidian" he growled "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Someone needs to do this job right and lord knows that's not you"

"Oh like YOU can. I've seen old women do more damage than you"

"Oh is your granny in town?" he said sarcastically

The Gunslinger's fist clenched in anger. He hated Obsidian with a passion. There was only room for one vigilante in the town and people were divided about who they wanted. After he'd come to the town, he'd become the Gunslinger's rival and the two always tried to show up each other when they kill.

"Well I have things to do, other than talking to a wanna be version of me"

He picked up the dagger and put it away. Obsidian scowled at the Gunslinger as he walked away. He was tempted to use on of his weapons against him but he knew the Gunslinger would hear it a mile away. He also knew that the Gunslinger was considered a hero and he only killed criminals. He crossed his arms as he turned away and started walking. He knew he would run into him again very soon.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

In an underground lab, an evil scientist had an evil plan against the Gunslinger. He had a corpse laying on a steel table with tubes flowing liquid into the body. Then, black hair began to slowly grow on his bald head. The teeth grew out and became sharp. His eyes shot open and became red. The eyes darted over to the scientist and he looked confused, yet grateful. The scientist smiled evilly

"Would you like to go see the Gunslinger?"

The man smiled and nodded slowly, his heart beginning to beat again


	10. An Unwanted Team up

Origin of the Gunslinger Chapter 10

"That annoying, self-centered, son of a bitch. I HATE that guy, I HATE HIM"

The Gunslinger was in his weapons room ranting about Obsidian while stalking in circles and occasionally stabbing a pillow. Mark was sitting in a chair by a stack of pillows, reading a book with a bored expression. He was used to the Gunslinger's rants.

"I know Dan. You've told me many times" he said, not looking up

"He just makes me want to…to…ARGH"

He stabbed the pillow multiple times and feathers flew everywhere. He got up and stalked around more as Mark put a pillow in the others place.

"Look Dan, I get that you hate this guy because he's a 'threat' to your reputation, but I don't get why he hates you"

"Well maybe because of the scar"

"What's that scar have to…you gave him the scar didn't you?"

"Yep. I think it was the 2nd time we met and got into a bad ass fight in which I WON. He never got over it"

"Oh really? What was your first clue?" he said, sarcastically

"Maybe the fact that we insult each other every time we meet and that I'd never trust him with my life"

"Makes sense" mark shrugged

Then his phone went off and he took it out and looked at the text

"Dan, there's disturbance in the town. There's a guy with pale skin, red eyes, and sharp teeth terrorizing the people"

The Gunslinger picked up a gun and cocked it

"I'm on it"

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Gunslinger got down town as fast as he could and saw what Mark had said. There was a man with slick black hair and since he had his back to him, he saw pale skin on the back of his neck.

"Hey asshole" the Gunslinger yelled

The man flinched and slowly turned. As he did, the Gunslinger's eyes widened in shock. The man that he faced…was Patrick "Shark man" Finnegan!

"You…you're dead. I killed you" the Gunslinger said in shock

"Yes, yes you did. Thanks to a scientist named Dr. Ivan Scott, I've come back to life"

"As a vampire like freak"

"Agreed" he said angrily "Now, I have the power and might to defeat you"

"Oh really? And how will you do that" he asked sarcastically

"There's a little project that Dr. Ivan has just completed. Whoever has it, can have ultimate power"

The Gunslinger pulled out a gun and shot him in the heart. Shark Man, or the vampire like version, staggered back but the hole didn't bleed red blood, it was black. Shark Man looked down at the hole but didn't fall down dead. He smiled and looked at the Gunslinger, who was shocked

"Guess that messes up your plans huh?"

And with that a large black car sped around the corner and he climbed into it. The Gunslinger thought about what had just happened. Apparently, the new improved Shark Man couldn't be killed by just him. Mark was busy with S.H.I.E.L.D business and he knew no other hero who'd help him.

Except one…

He sighed and walked toward the only person who could help him now

0o0o0o0o0

Obsidian walked through the library that he was in charge of. He had hired other people to look over it when he had to go and kill. He walked past a little girl who showed him the picture book she was reading. He smiled at her and patted her head. He walked by one stack of books and heard

"So you're a loser even when you AREN'T hunting"

He turned and saw the Gunslinger leaning up against a bookshelf, reading a book with a dagger on the front

"What the HELL are you doing here?"

"For once, not to fight you"

"Then why?"

The Gunslinger sighed

"I need your help"

Obsidian looked at the Gunslinger quizzically

"I've never known you to be a joker, mainly a psychopath"

"There's a device that could give anyone ultimate power, and some crooks have possession of it right now"

"Really?"

"I'm not kidding. Look, I don't like you, and you don't like me…"

"Ain't that the truth"

"But this time, I actually need your help. There's a villain that ONE vigilante can't beat, but TWO vigilantes may just do it"

Obsidian sighed and nodded

"Ok fine but this doesn't change a thing between us"

"Fine, I need to stop off at my weapons room. Luck for me, I have multiple so you can't track me down"

"Darn" Obsidian said, meaning it

0o0o0o0o0

The weapons room wasn't as big as his normal one, but for the Gunslinger, it was enough. He got a few weapons prepared and turned to see Obsidian looking at the guns

"I have a defense system that makes sure I'M the only one who touches it. If you touch anyone of them, you'll be shot with a gun or a crossbow. Whichever I decided to set up"

Obsidian scowled at him

"Like I'd take one of YOUR guns. I have all the weapons I want and need"

"Wimp"

''At least I'M not considered a fucking psychopath by EVERYONE with common knowledge"

"So your family's out of that"

Obsidian clenched his teeth in anger

"Are we going to go or what?"

"Yea but listen up. I don't like you as much as you don't like me…"

"I HIGHLY doubt that, I hate you quite a lot"

"But we need to agree NOT to attack each other, just the bad guys. And NO turning against each other. You clear?"

"Crystal"

"Fine. Let's get this over with"


	11. The fight and the device

Origin of the Gunslinger (Chapter 11)

Daniel didn't trust Obsidian and the feeling was mutual. The two denied to walk behind the other in fear that one would kill the other.

"You'd better not try anything asshole" Obsidian said

"Oh ha ha. Making it seem like I'LL do something"

"You will. You ALWAYS do"

"Name onetime"

"Hm, let's see" he said sarcastically "Maybe the time you pretended to start to leave and you whipped around and scar-ed my face for life"

"Oh yea" the Gunslinger chuckled

Obsidian's face began to turn red with anger

"YOU…YOU…"

"Shut it" Gunslinger said, cautious "We're close, I can feel it"

"Like you can 'feel' when a weapon is close to you"

And just then, the Gunslinger caught an silent arrow as it was about to pierce Obsidian's face

"Exactly"

The two looked up and saw a man with a crossbow pointed at them. Before the Gunslinger could pull out a gun, Obsidian pulled out a sniper rifle and shot the man. He fell over and grabbed a rope and slowed his fall. He gasped and clutched his chest as he bleed on the floor. Obsidian put his rifle away and smiled smugly at the Gunslinger

"Oh yea REAL original" the Gunslinger said, rolling his eyes

He walked over to the man and grabbed the sides of the man's head. He extended his right leg for support as he smashed the man's head on the concrete

"You can be helpful or you can be dead"

"I'll never help either of you"

"Fine then"

The Gunslinger smashed his face hard on the concrete. The man's nose broke and he started to sniff, trying not to cry

"A grown man crying, that's just sad" Obsidian said, crossing his arms

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll help, I'll help"

"Tell me NOW" the Gunslinger stressed

"Um, well. That freaky looking vampire guy felt drained since he was brought back so quickly. He trusted the device to another enemy of yours but I forget who"

"Good enough"

The Gunslinger let him go and shot him in the back of the head, killing him instantly

"Great Gunslinger, now we lost a possible hostage"

"Hey he was dead when you shot him got it?"

Obsidian shook his head and saw a large warehouse at the end of the area. Suspicious, he walked toward it. Still not trusting him, the Gunslinger followed. The walked in and the Gunslinger got a tingle up his spine. He moved to the side and a fist whooshed past his head. He grabbed the wrist and flipped the man over his shoulder. He slammed onto the concrete and broke his back. Then, a group came out and surrounded them. Then, the two vigilantes heard the 'THUMP…THUMP' of giant footsteps. Then, a large 8 or 9 foot man came out. He was large and buff with muscle. His arms were very hairy and bushy with brown hair. He had a bald head and large dark eyes. His teeth were large and looked like they could bite through bone. His teeth clenched as he saw the Gunslinger

"Oh shit" the Gunslinger said

"Who the hell is that?" Obsidian asked "And why does it look like he hates you more than I do?"

"That's…"

"I MAMMOTH" the large guy yelled "I want to kill Gunslinger"

"Yea big guy?" the Gunslinger said "You've never been able to before"

Obsidian looked around and slipped out a small device from a hidden compartment in his jacket, by his wrist. The pressed the button and it extended into a steel spear. He slashed a man's chest and kicked him down. That started everything off. The Gunslinger slid under Mammoth as a fist tried to smash him. It missed and cracked the concrete. He pulled out his chain whip and jumped up to the level of Mammoth's neck. He put the chain on Mammoth's neck and squeezed. Mammoth stumbled around and fell over, passed out. The Gunslinger moved the body over and went to kill the other men. One person almost slashed Obsidian's neck, but the Gunslinger shot the man

"Nice" Obsidian said, killing another man

The Gunslinger saw a man holding a slick black, handheld object in his hand. The man panicked and tried to run. The Gunslinger, however, grabbed the man's neck and put a gun up to the side of his head

"That the device?" the Gunslinger asked

"Um…um…"

"Tell me now or you'll have a bullet in your brain faster than you can say 'oops'"

"Fine…fine yea it is"

The Gunslinger ripped the device out of his hand and leaned closer

"You go and tell your boss that I'm comin' for him. He'd better watch his back"

He dropped the man and the guy scrambled away, scared out of his mind

The Gunslinger looked down at the device. He turned it in his hand once and turned around.

"We did it. We actually…"

Then, something hit his head hard and knocked him down. He held the device in his hand loosely. He heard steps coming toward him and he assumed it was a villain. He tried to grab his gun, but a foot stopped him. The person bent down and picked up the device. The Gunslinger looked up to see Obsidian smirking while holding the device in his head.

"Obsidian" the Gunslinger "we had a deal you ass"

"Yea, but you never got me to PROMISE anything"

"You dick, you just used me to get the device?"

"Pretty much. You should have seen this coming Gunslinger"

He tossed the device in his hand and continued

"The ability to control people, that's something I CAN'T just throw that away. I'll keep crooks off the streets and people will finally accept ME as their hero, not you"

"Well I stopped a bomb from blowing everyone up, beat that dip shit" the Gunslinger said, smugly

Obsidian turned and walked to the way they'd came in

"This isn't over Obsidian "the Gunslinger growled

"Oh I know Gunslinger. I still have to 'thank you' for the SCAR ON MY FACE!"

"You're welcome" the Gunslinger said smugly as Obsidian walked out angrily

The Gunslinger got up on his elbows and took out his phone and pressed his speed dial

"Mark, I need you right NOW! Don't ask me why, just come to the warehouse on 3rd. The one with the retarded pizza boy, which one do you think? It's the ONLY warehouse on 3rd. Just hurry"

He put his phone away and began to crawl away. He slowly picked up his gun and put it away. His head hurt a little and he felt the back of his head and felt wetness. He knew right away that it was blood. He looked over and saw a bloody wrench that he was sure Obsidian had used. He quickly crawled toward the place where Mark would pick him up, hopefully, soon

0o0o0o0o0o0

He'd gotten to his weapons room in just enough time to not lose a lot of blood. Mark had wrapped up his head and made sure he was fine.

"Thanks man" the Gunslinger said, gently touching his head

"It's cool, just stop touching your head"

The Gunslinger rolled his eyes but did what he asked

"So why didn't you want to go after Obsidian?" Mark asked

"Other than the fact that I had blood loss?"

"Yep, that sounds good"

"Well…Obsidian thinks he outsmarted me…"

"Didn't he?"

The Gunslinger smiled "Not even close"

"You psyco" Mark smiled "What did you do?"

0o0o0o0o0

Obsidian got to a safe distance from the Gunslinger before taking a break. He knew this blow wouldn't keep him down for long, it never did. He looked at the device and smiled, his brown-yellow eyes full of joy. He'd finally get to stop playing second fiddle to the Gunslinger and his murderous ways. Then, he thought he heard a beeping coming from somewhere…or something. The turned the device just in time to see a small bomb on the back. Then, the device blew up, leaving his hand black with ash. All that remained was a chuck of black. Obsidian's face twisted in rage

"He knew" he thought "He KNEW I'd do this"

He threw down the chunk and his fists tightened in rage. He'd been outsmarted by his own rival

"GUNSLINGER" he yelled in rage


	12. Strangest Events

Origin of the Gunslinger Chapter 12

Daniel walked into a poker room and walked up to an elderly black man. He was one of the biggest crime lords in the city and a danger to everyone. His back was to the Gunslinger as he looked at his cards. The Gunslinger walked behind him and took out a dagger, then he threw it at a man who was about to stab the other guy. The man slowly sat down his cards

"Still a great shot aren't you…nephew"

The Gunslinger sighed and sat in the chair next to him

"It's good to see you again Uncle Nate"

"Still a little goody bitch aren't you?"

"Yes Uncle and I always will be"

His Uncle sighed and turned to his nephew

"You do realize that once I die either you or your c…"

"Don't…mention…him" the Gunslinger warned

"Right" he said "Anyway, one of you will take my place. Your father was in line until…well…you know"

"Yea" he said blankly "I know"

"I realize why you do what you do, but there's an option for you"

The Gunslinger sighed

"I don't think I can Uncle. I choose to do what I do and I LIKE doing it"

"Fine" his uncle sighed "I hope I'm not next on your 'list'"

The Gunslinger rolled his eyes and got up

"Maybe someday"

He walked to the door and turned back to his uncle

"Oh and by the way, that jerk I shot has 3 aces and 2 kings. Just thought you should now"

His uncle got up and looked at the cards in the dead man's hand

"Fuck" he yelled, slamming his cards down.

Then he realized, his nephew hadn't even been NEAR the body

"How does that boy do that?" he wondered

0o0o0o0o0o0

The building was silent as guards walked on their usual route. In an office, a man sat at his desk. He closely resembled a turtle; he was short with no hair, a round face, small glasses, and a little suit. He looked at his papers in boredom, it was night and he wanted to be out. Instead, he was stuck looking over files on Anti Heroes. Many didn't even work in Newport, some did on occasion, and some just stayed. He sighed and got up to go get himself a sandwich.

As he closed the door, a hatch above his desk opened. Then, a tall boy swung down, hanging by his feet. He had brown hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in a black T Shirt which showed off his muscles, dark grey pants, and black boots. The most notable thing about him was the long scar across his face. Over time, the scar had been everything but healed. It had healed enough that it wasn't blood red, but it was still there. It was a constant reminder of his rival's power and how far he'd actually go.

He looked down at the files and skimmed through them. He saw his own and smiled. All his info was there, his name, birthdate, family, everything. He saw his whole name for the 1st time in a while, "Obsidian Walker" it read. He shook his head, he didn't use that name anymore. It was just Obsidian now and he liked it that way. He put the file down slowly and looked at the others. He saw one that caught his eye; it read "The Gunslinger". His eyes widened happily and he picked it up. Some might say he had…well…a little bit of a 'death to the Gunslinger' obsession. If people knew what it was like to be deathly scared by that killing machine, that'd see his reasons.

He held the file in his hand and opened it. Naturally, most of it was gone. Some poor sap must have learned the Gunslinger's name and address and…well, who knows what the Gunslinger did. That there was the mystery. Obsidian frowned and was about to set the file down, but he saw two names that he'd never heard before. There was a guy, Mark Roberts, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and the Gunslinger's only 'friend'

"Of COURSE he's working with one of the things he hates most" Obsidian thought

Then, he looked at the other name, a girl. Her name was Sandy Duncan, a friend

"Well, well" Obsidian whispered "My 'good pal' has a little friend"

He heard movement outside and dropped the file. He swung up and got inside the air duct. Then, he closed the hatch. A few seconds later, the man walked in with his sandwich. He looked at his files like he knew something was wrong, paused for a few seconds, then shrugged and sat down. Inside the duct, Obsidian rolled his eyes

"Fucking moron" he thought as he crawled away

0o0o0o0o0

Mark knew that going to the Gunslinger with bad news but it had to be done. He found the Gunslinger 'relaxing' in a training area. There were a bunch of large white sheets flying around at a rapid pace. This was so that he'd be ready for anything at any time. He had two daggers in his hands and was slashing away. He got to the end and twirled the dagger in his left hand so the tip was facing out. He pulled it close and stopped, no doubt sensing a disturbance in the air. Mark walked in and flipped a switch and pressed a button, whipping the sheets away

"What the fuck man? I was doing awesomely"

"I'm sure" Mark said "I've got news"

"You're finally leaving S.H.I.E.L.D and getting a REAL job"

"Fuck no" Mark said, calmly "It's…director Fury wants to talk to you…face to face"

The Gunslinger looked down and breathed in deeply

"Really?"

Mark nodded slowly

The Gunslinger took a deep breath and walked to Mark

"Fine. If that ass wants to see me, then I don't have a choice do I?"

"Only if you don't want to be hunted down like a dog"

The Gunslinger shook his head

"Fine" he said Let's get this over with"


	13. The Secret Plan

Origin of the Gunslinger Chapter 13

Instead of going to that meeting, Mark had been given some last minute work and had to leave. The Gunslinger was glad because a meeting with fury would be as much fun as sporking his eyes out. He was walking back to his home when he heard a near silent 'ping'. Then, he left arm began to bleed and cause serious pain. The Gunslinger looked down; a silent bullet had pierced through his jacket and deep into his arm. He crumbled to his feet and held his arm, his blood running through his fingers. Then, someone kicked his down and ripped off his jacket, then his guns, his chain whip, and finally his blasters. The Gunslinger WOULD have stopped him but with the pain and blood loss, it just wasn't happening.

Then, a tall boy stood in front of him

"Hello cousin"

The Gunslinger looked up in rage. The boy was African American like him, his skin being a shade darker. He was also around the same age as him. He was living a different life however. He wore a dark red suit, so dark it looked like it was a normal black suit splattered with blood. He also wore nice, clean shoes. He looked like a normal business guy, except for the Gunslinger's gun grenade vest in his right hand and a silent blaster gun in his left.

"Michael" he growled

He was then hit in the face with his own guns. A small cut appeared on his cheek

"That's Michael Carter to you"

"Oh geez, my bad" he said sarcastically

"I hear you've gone to see our dear uncle Nate"

"What's it matter to you?"

He was hit again

"I KNOW what you're up to cuz. You want to be the 'big man' in charge"

"Man, are you WAY off"

"Cut the shit cuz, I'm not as stupid as you think everyone is"

"And that's PRETTY stupid"

Michael swung his gun like a bat and hit the Gunslinger on the side of his face. He smiled with the pleasure of being able to not only beat the Gunslinger, but for the Gunslinger to not be able to fight back.

Blood was leaving his body at a rapid pace, and the Gunslinger knew his chances. His cousin took out a phone and looked at a text

"Damn" he said "Well cuz, not that this hasn't been fun. I need to go, certain problems, certain screw ups you know, like your birth…"

He held up the phone and snapped a picture of a Gunslinger that was actually helpless

"Just for a rainy day" he said, putting it away

"Running away, just like you always do huh?" the Gunslinger asked with rage

"It isn't running, it's taking an extended break"

"That's running dork burger"

Michael threw the Gunslinger's gun vest down and turned away

"You know I'll be back for more cuz. Be more prepared next time"

And with that, a limo pulled up and he got in, leaving the Gunslinger in the dust.

0o0o0o0o0

"Did everything go well?"

Michael was looking out the window of the limo. He was bored with life really. Beating up his cousin was the most fun he'd had in years. This new deal he had was no fun either, exciting but not fun

A man sat on the other end of the limo. He seemed almost elderly but he was as fast and powerful as a twenty year old. His hair had turned strikingly white over the course of many experiments and sleepless nights. He had on a strained pale blue shirt, black pants, boots, a lab coat, and small glasses. His name was Dr. Ivan Scott.

Next to him was his greatest success, Patrick Finnegan. He'd forever retired the nickname 'shark man', partly to his new appearance, partly to the fact that it had gotten old. His black hair shone in the light and his red eyes bored into Michael. Michael knew about Patrick's involvement in his aunt and uncle's deaths and he was at piece with that. Truth is he never cared for his family, except their money and his uncle's power

"It went good enough" Michael answered, looking out the window and at the night life.

"I say we should go back and kill him now" Patrick said in his 'I hate the Gunslinger' voice

"I TOLD you" Michael said "We need him to play his part in this little scheme of ours. If I know him as well as I believe, he will soon enough"

"And what about that other boy with the scar? He's out to stop the Gunslinger too" Dr. Ivan asked

Michael sighed "I respect that there's someone else out there who doesn't think he's all perfect. If he gets in our way, I'll handle him"

"And why should we listen to you" Patrick asked "You're the blood relative of the Gunslinger"

"That's true" Michael said, looking at him with a bored expression "But I'm different than he is. I'm going to wait for my plan to play out and not rush into anything"

He looked at Patrick and leaned in with a look of fierce anger

"And as for YOU Patrick, it was MY order to bring you back and I can put you six feet under in no seconds flat. You WILL listen to me and do EXACTLY what I say or you'll pay it with your new life"

Patrick tried to talk but words failed him. Michael leaned back and looked out the window once again

0o0o0o0o0

Mark found the Gunslinger leaning on stone steps. The bleeding had stopped and he seemed to be alive. He was looking down at his left arm and was….digging into the hole with a dagger. He winced at times but showed no signs of pain

"ARE YOU JOKING! A Dagger Dan?"

The Gunslinger pried up the dagger and a misshapen piece of lead fell out. He slowly wrapped a piece of cloth around it and put the dagger away.

Mark sighed at his friend "Dan. I found someone who could help this situation"

"What's the catch?"

"…You should come see"

0o0o0o0o0

It was a normal house. Small, nice, and comfortable. It was the place that the Gunslinger thought only existed in dreams. Mark walked up to the door and nodded to the Gunslinger. Then, he knocked on the door and after a second, it opened. The Gunslinger's eyes widened when he saw…Sandy Duncan! Her eyes widened and he was about to say something but she kicked him hard in the groin

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled kicking him "YOU BASTARD! YOU…YOU…WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well…" he said, getting up

Then, another person walked up from inside. It was Obsidian himself!

Mark and the Gunslinger's eyes widened in shock. Then, the Gunslinger shook it off

"What the HELL are you doing here you dick!" he demanded

Obsidian shrugged "Can't a person see an old friend?"

That was enough to leave Mark and the Gunslinger silent


	14. Enter Detonation

Origin of the Gunslinger (Chapter 14)

"What the hell do you mean 'friend'" the Gunslinger asked

They were all now in Sandy's living room. Sandy and Mark were sitting down and The Gunslinger and Obsidian were glaring at each other as they stood.

"I've known her forever you idiot" Obsidian said

"It's true" Sandy said "I knew his family"

"You have a family" the Gunslinger asked "I thought you were from an alien planet or whatever"

"Oh that's hilarious" Obsidian said, sarcastically

"My parents and his were business partners" Sandy continued

"Wait" Mark asked "Like 'business' business?"

"Yep" Obsidian nodded "It one of the biggest ones in Newport"

"You're…you're loaded?"

"More or less" he shrugged

"This is a waste of time" the Gunslinger said, leaning off the wall "I'm out of here"

Mark looked around and stood up, following the Gunslinger

"You're being a moron" he said when no one could hear them

"Coming here was a bad idea from the start. I've got a place to be and so do you"

Mark sighed and walked out. The Gunslinger shook his head and walked out too, closing the door behind him

Obsidian sighed and walked to Sandy

"Well it was cool to see you again. I'll talk to you later"

"Ok" Sandy smiled

Obsidian smiled and patted her shoulder before he walked out

0o0o0o0o0o0

If people thought the prison was bad, the mental institution was a living hell. It was cleaner and less psychotic. But with a bunch of crazy people losing their minds, it was bad. Two guards escorted a man down a hallway as the others screamed and claimed innocence for their crimes. They walked to the end of the hallway and up to one door. It wasn't double locked, or even triple locked but it was quadruple locked. The guards stood on either side of the door and began to unlock it

"Remember" The Warden said "Don't talk to him, or influence him in anyway"

"Cause he's nuts" one guard chuckled

"Exactly"

The door was opened and the warden walked in, as the guards followed. The cell was padded and a man sat on the floor. His hair was black but it used to be brown. The hair was spiky and everywhere on his head. He had a strait jacket on over a grey sweatshirt. He also wore black pants and black boots with dark laces. He silently rocked back and forth before he then saw the men

"Well hello boys" he said, laughing a crazy laugh

"Quiet Samuel-"

"It's detonation" he interrupted

"Not while you're in here"

"Have you taken care of my precious explosives?"

"As well as pieces of nothing can be"

"You know" he chuckled crazily "As soon as I get out of here warden, I'm going to stuff a live bomb down your throat and watch your body meat fly EVERYWHERE"

The warden shook his head and turned to the guards

"Keep him under control. We may finally convince the mayor to give him the death sentence"

He turned and walked out. One of the guards stood guard outside. The other guard looked around and at Detonation, who was staring at him with wide, unblinking eyes. It was something he did to creep people out and it usually worked. The guard tried to keep his eyes away from the crazed madman.

Then, he heard someone say "HEY, you aren't supposed to be-"

Then a thump was heard and blood splattered the window. Detonation's eyes widened in pleasure as he saw the blood. Then, another guard opened the door and walked into the doorway

"Why're you here? You're supposed to stand-"

Then he saw that his partner had a gun pointed at his head. Holding it was a person the recognized as Michel Carter. The guard looked at his partner with a scared expression, and then he was shot in the head. Detonation laughed as the body fell forward. The other guard tried to pull out something to defend himself with but Michel was too quick. The other guard was shot in the middle of the eyes and he dropped back. Detonation jumped up and turned as Michel got out a knife and cut off the strait jacket. After years of living in the mental hospital, he was tall and lanky. His fingers were fiddling as he thought of his explosives and destruction.

"Why did you help?" he asked Michel

"I need your weapons and your…mind" he struggled out of his mouth

Detonation nodded while smiling his crazy smile that even creeped Michel out

"I want my explosives" he said

Michel sighed "Fine, come on"

He led Detonation through the hall and to where the items had been stored. There, was a man with red eyes and slick black hair and another that was incredibly tall and buff with bushy brown hair on his arms.

All of his homemade bombs had been taken out and Detonation took them in his hands happily. He put them in a shoulder bag of his that had also been with his things. Then, he took out a matchbox, took a match and put it by his right ear. He then took a few silver pieces from his bag and walked out. He began putting them in certain places in the building

"Better leave" he said to the others, which they quickly did

Detonation wired up the bombs to a detonator and walked out. With his back to the building, he pressed the button and the place exploded. As he walked away, the warden stumbled out of his hiding place. He'd been going to his car but then he'd heard the bombs go off and hidden to get the person. Detonation caught him with his left hand. It closed around the warden's throat.

"You know what I'm going to do warden?" he whispered

His hand fished around in his bag and pulled out a small but powerful bomb. He put it between his fingers as he got the match. He struck it on a solid part of his bag and lit the bomb, putting the match out and back on his right ear. The warden then realized that he was serious and he tried to get away. Detonation pried the warden's mouth apart and slipped the bomb in. He forced the warden to swallow and the warden gagged

"Bye bye little dead man" Detonation said crazily as he walked away

The Warden barely had time to scream before his body tore apart. All that was heard was the mad man's laughter


End file.
